Purple Sheets
by thelondonlook
Summary: Yuuta is gone for the day and Mizuki is left home, when he notices some stains on their sheets. He decides to get his new ones and surprise his lover...


**Purple Sheets**

Shaking sleep out of his eyes Mizuki Hajime turned over in his bed he shared with his lover Yuuta. Reaching out to try and touch the other side, he felt nothing but air.

_Huh? Where is he?_ Mizuki thought to himself.

Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it read 10:34AM.

_Oh that's right, Yuuta had to go do something today. I must of slept through him getting up. I was probably out right after we finished and last night was pretty rough. I'm surprised he even got up and made it out the door this morning…_

Tossing back the covers and ruffling his shiny black hair, Mizuki walked sleepily to the adjoined bathroom. Closing the door behind him, stepped into the shower. Turning the hot water on, he shivered. Mizuki was used to Yuuta showering with him after a night of making love.

Twenty minutes later, a steamy, towel covered Mizuki came sauntering out of the bathroom. Drying himself off and putting on some clothes, he proceeded to make the bed. His eye caught a fading white stain. He ignored it. But then he saw another 2 inches from it. And then another. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, tore the stained sheets off the bed and tossed them in the laundry basket on the far side of the room.

_Ewww. Is that from us? How old are these sheets anyway? This is absolutely disgusting, I need to find some new ones. _Mizuki thought very repulsed at the mess on the sheets.

Running out to the hallway closet, Mizuki peered inside and scanned the shelves.

_No sheets in here. At least any clean ones. Bet we have some in the dryer…_

He sighed. Mizuki had checked the dryer next. No sheets in there either, nothing except a massive pile of underwear. Frustrated, Mizuki compromised by heading into the kitchen. Which was a complete mess. Yuuta had left the milk out and bowls piled in the sink. The sight made Mizuki face-palm.

Turning the stove on and setting a kettle to boil some tea, Mizuki thought about his current situation.

_Today's my day off, maybe I'll go shopping. We're out of some stuff and oh but it will be lonely without my Yuuta, I wonder when he's due back. And I'll have to clean up this mess here in the kitchen too. Yuuta's going to pay for leaving the place like this too. And while I'm at it, I may as well get some new sheets, because I am NOT sleeping without sheets. After we "test them out" first of course._

Sipping his tea, Mizuki decided to trek to _Bed Bath & Beyond_ because they were having a sale and they usually had nice stuff. Hauling the laundry basket of dirty clothes to drop off at the cleaners, Mizuki piled them into the backseat of his car. Grabbing his keys, started up the engine and roared out of the driveway.

Scanning the aisle, Mizuki concentrated hard on what he wanted. Which at the moment was new sheets so that him and Yuuta could sleep comfortably. Although they wouldn't be sleeping tonight Mizuki schemed to himself.

_Ah. These are perfect. _Mizuki exclaimed to himself as his eyes lit up on what he considered the perfect pair of sheets. Grabbing them off the shelf, placed them in the cart and continued moving down the aisle. Mizuki was smiling wickedly to himself, already planning what he and Yuuta were to do tonight.

Yuuta didn't arrive home until five that night. Unaware of what was going surprise him, stepped inside the door innocently. Hearing the door open and then pouncing on him, Mizuki smashed his lips on Yuuta's, pinning Yuuta to the wall. Pulling away after a minute, Mizuki stared lustfully into Yuuta's grey eyes.

"I missed you," Mizuki whispered in Yuuta's ear.

"I missed you too. It smells nice in here," Yuuta said, biting Mizuki's ear.

"Mmm yeah, I made dinner." Mizuki said casually.

"I thought you didn't cook." Yuuta raised his eyebrows at him.

"I cook! I wanted to surprise you is all." He said in defense.

Yuuta kissed Mizuki again and they relocated to the kitchen where the table was set and candles were burning. Yuuta smiled.

"This is so nice," Yuuta said sounding impressed.

"Thank you," Mizuki replied and kissed Yuuta on the cheek.

Sitting down the two ate Mizuki's meal quietly. Yuuta had noticed his lover was strangely quiet, usually Mizuki was chatting away about something.

_Probably scheming. Or he's just out of it. Nah. He's up to something, obviously..._ Yuuta thought to himself.

Getting up from his seat, Yuuta put his dish in the sink and began to clean it off. Turning on the faucet he didn't notice that two arms had snaked around his waist. He felt a hot mouth kiss his neck tenderly.

Yuuta tried to mumble something but then he was suddenly pulled around. His hands were still wet from washing his plate and a hot breath was on his neck. Mizuki licked Yuuta's neck and Yuuta tried to stifle a moan. He reached for a towel next to him and tried to dry off his hands. Mizuki continued in licking and now biting Yuuta's neck.

"Mizuki, could we please move this someplace else?" Yuuta finally said to him.

"Hmm…good idea."

Tearing up the stairs to their bedroom, the pair collapsed onto the bed holding each other. They attempted in wrestling out of their clothes, mussing up the sheets beneath them. The bedspread had been ripped off and the new sheets lay exposed. Dark purple sheets.

While licking fervently at Mizuki's chest, Yuuta finally took notice of the new addition their bed.

"Mizuki…are those _purple_ sheets?" Yuuta asked the black haired boy.

Mizuki had not heard what his partner had said, tangled among Yuuta's body, tried to pull off his pants.

"Mizuki." Yuuta said softly into his ear.

"Hmm?" Mizuki hummed.

"The…sheets…are they new?" He asked, eyeing them questionably.

"Oh, you noticed! Yes, they are new. Do you like them?"

"They're purple…"

"I _like _purple. And we needed new sheets so I went out and got some today." He said sounding a bit defensive.

But Mizuki saw Yuuta's face of confused disgust. He sighed and kissed the brown haired boy fiercely, hoping to end the conversation. Yuuta pulled away and bunched up a bit of the purple sheet in his hand.

"Well…to be honest…the purple sheets actually kind of…turn me on. Yuuta paused as Mizuki's eyes lit up.

"Because you're sexy...and you like purple...and so…that makes these purple sheets sexy." Yuuta said to him eyeing the sheets again and putting his hand on Mizuki's cheek.

"I knew you'd say that," answered Mizuki reaching up to Yuuta's neck and breathing into his ear.

Mizuki sat up and kicked his pants that were clinging to his ankles to the floor. Turning to his lover, he said, very seductively,"Now Yuuta, are you going to help me test out these sheets or will I have to force you to help me?"

FIN.


End file.
